Kohaku's Lament
by Demonbaka Ryoko
Summary: It has been seven years since the death of Naraku, and things have been pretty normal for the Inu group, but nothing is at it seems...and yes they have kids. Rated M for languageviolence later in the story. Kohaku has issues... Chapter 2 is up.
1. Prologue

This is my first story I posted on so bear with me… yes, I know it sucks…

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takahashi, so I don't own InuYasha or any other place, character, etc. from the original story… I'd like to own Sesshomaru though… perverted grin

**Kohaku's Lament**

Prologue

A group of demon slayers closed in on their prey: a giant centipede. The lead slayer's son stayed back slightly, nervous. The slayers did their job of killing the demon and then the boy stepped in to help take the spoils.

The boy felt a tingling sensation in the back of his neck and watched in horror as his hand—on its own accord—raised and threw his weapon, a chained scythe, lodging the blade in his father's neck. He had completely lost control of his body…it turned around and struck down two more of his comrades. (Okay, I'm not sure how many demon slayers there were total, and what order they were killed, but this is how it is in my story… feel free to review and yell at me for this… and maybe I'll fix it if I'm not too lazy.)

The only ones left were him and his older sister. The thing that was controlling him made him draw his sword and cross blades with her. She knocked him aside, noticing something.

Getting up, the boy saw his sister yelling at the lord of the castle they were hired to protect. According to her, it was the lord that was controlling him. The lord then made him throw his scythe at his sister, sticking it in her back.

"The siblings have taken leave of their senses." The lord said to his guards. "Kill them."

At once, the guards loosed their arrows upon the boy. He fell, now released from the lord's control.

"Kohaku!" The boy's sister rushed to his side.

"Sister… I'm scared." Kohaku lay on his back with several arrows protruding from his chest.

"Don't worry, Kohaku… I'm right he… aahh!" The guards loosed more arrows, this time aiming for Kohaku's sister.

"Bury them in the garden." The lord commanded his guards.

Kohaku woke, panting and sweating. It was the fifth night in a row he'd had that dream and it was really getting to him. Not that it didn't really get him before each time he remembered that event, but these dreams were getting more and more intense each time he had them.

It had been seven years since that night, but he still hadn't been able to forget. True, he had forgotten at one point, but at that time he was Naraku's little errand boy, making him do things that filled him remorse. He killed many people under his command, and even tried to kill his sister on many occasions. His sister… Even with Naraku suppressing his memories, he could never forget her face. True, he didn't know anything about her, but each time he encountered her, he'd pray that Naraku didn't make him kill her.

Kohaku rolled over and tried to get some more sleep, but he found he couldn't. Instead, he got up, dressed and went outside the abandoned house he had spent the night in. He looked around. It was still dark out, but not for long.

He decided to start his journey to the next village, and when he got there, he planned to do a few odd jobs and hopefully he'd earn enough to eat a decent meal and maybe even stay at an inn.

He sighed and began walking.


	2. Chapter One: InuYasha's Son

**Woot! Chapter one is up!!! Please R&R, and feel free to give me any questions, comments, concerns, and/or flames you have. (yes I take flames)**

Chapter One:

InuYasha's Son

"Hello? Oh hi, Mom. What? …I'm on my way." Sota Higurashi hung up his cell phone and started peddling his bike in the direction of the hospital.

Sota had just gotten out of school, so he was wearing his uniform. He's fifteen years old at this point in time, and is a 9th grade middle school student. The same age his sister was when she got pulled into the Bone-Eater's Well.

"Excuse me! Uncle comin' through!" Sota rushed into the hospital and ran through the door to his sister's room… only to get stuck in the doorway with his brother–in–law.

"Hey! Move it, half-pint!" InuYasha snapped. He was wearing his usual red fur-of-the-fire-rat kimono.

"I got here first!" Sota complained.

"Honestly, can you two make even _more_ of a scene?" Kagome asked. She was lying in a bed holding a soft bundle in her arms.

InuYasha finally managed to squeeze through (knocking Sota backward in the process), and walked over to Kagome's bedside. "How is he?" He asked.

"Sleeping like a baby. Yes, I know that's a cliché."

"Clee what?"

"sigh never mind."

"Hey, little guy…" InuYasha patted the head of his newborn son.

"Nice of you to join us, InuYasha." A voice asked, one InuYasha knew all too well and didn't like one bit.

"Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru was dressed in his usual outfit, both his swords hanging from his sash.

Sesshomaru lowered the newspaper he was reading. (I have no idea how he got there.) "Late again, I see. You were absent from the delivery room. I had to take your place."

InuYasha glared at him. "It's not my fault those demons attacked Kaede's village and no one came to tell me my son was being born until the last minute! What the hell are you doing here, anyway???"

"Do you listen AT ALL???" Sesshomaru asked, standing up. "I was here helping your wife with the baby. Besides, I was going to come here anyway."

"And WHY is that?"

"He's my nephew. I hate you, but I do love Kagome (who doesn't? …Kikyo fans don't count), and I came to see her son."

"Wha… love? You LOVE Kagome????"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Like a _sister_, you idiot."

"Hey could someone help me here?" Sota asked. "I think I sprained something!"

"Oh just walk it off!" InuYasha snapped.

"Cheez, InuYasha could you be even more rude?" Sota asked.

"Hey, I'm not the one who was takin' up space back there!"

Sota was about to object, but his mother interrupted. "Now boys, don't fight…"

"Yeah. We haven't had time to sell tickets yet!"

"What the hell are you doing here???" InuYasha demanded.

"Whaaat?" Shippo asked. (don't ask how he got there, cuz I dunno) "I only came to congratulate Kagome on her new baby…" Shippo is thirteen at this time, and is currently wearing an outfit similar to the one he wore in the anime.

"He's MY son too!" InuYasha yelled.

"Y'know what? I'm worried about the little guy. Having you as a father is going to be quite the burden." Sota snickered.

"HEY!"

"Now, now. We mustn't fight. This is a happy occasion!" A man said. Three more people walked in, one with an infant on her back. The man was wearing a purple robe and had a jingly staff in his hand.

"I agree with Miroku." Kagome said. "He's only just settled down.

"Feh. I'm being blamed as usual…" InuYasha grumbled.

"No one's blaming you for anything." Kagome said. "We just don't want any fights breaking out, that's all."

"Fine." InuYasha said.

"Hey, Sango! Ya holdin' up there?" Kagome asked her.

Sango gave her friend a weak smile. "We're on our fifth one now." Miroku beamed and patted her swelling belly.

"Yup!" Sango and Miroku's daughter, Sora (that's what I'm calling her. If you don't like it then screw you), piped up. "My two little brothers are back with Kaede, but they let me come." Sora was fast approaching her seventh birthday.

"Well I'm glad they did." Kagome told her. "It's great to see you!"

Sora smiled. "My sister Kagome's here, too." She said pointing to the infant on Sango's back. (Sango and Miroku named their second daughter after Kagome. Don't ask. I couldn't think of any names.)

InuYasha beamed at his son. "He's beautiful, Kagome… He gets it from you."

"Oh stop it." Kagome said, blushing.

"Well it's true." InuYasha said, leaning in to kiss her.

"Ooh I like these!" Kagome said. After they kissed, she added, "gimme another!"

Sota and Shippo both went, "ewwwwwww!" and cringed at each other. Sora rolled her eyes.

"Now, now, boys." Miroku scolded them. "Someday you'll think differently. Why when I was your age, I was always going after the girls…"

"Yes we know that, Miroku." Shippo informed him, annoyed.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Yes, of course… But the point is, eventually you _will_ find someone whom you fancy and you'll want to be with them… or date them, as you young people call it. When that time comes, I'll be more than happy to give you advice…"

"Don't listen to him! Don't listen to him!" Sango and Sora both mouthed at them.

Shippo and Sota both looked at each other like, "is this guy insane?"

Miroku was about to continue when Sesshomaru's wife came in. (no it's not me… I didn't put myself in this story)

"Yo." Kagura said, walking in with Tenchi (yes I know my names suck), her and Sesshomaru's seven-year-old son and Rin. Tenchi had red eyes, white hair, and doggy ears. He basically looks like Demony (yes I said "demony".), InuYasha, only nicer. Rin was wearing a light-colored robe-like top thingy with Capri-length pants and a skirt thing with a slit up the leg over the pants.

"Konnichiwa, sweetie." Sesshomaru said, going over and giving her a kiss. hisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss just because I have Sesshy married to someone else in this story doesn't mean I have to like it! You: but isn't that like some kinda double standard or something? Me: maybe, but I DON'T CARE!!!!!! You: eep! don't yell! Me: I CAN YELL IF I WANT TO!!! You: eep again!

"Hello! -" Rin said. She's almost fourteen now, and definitely hasn't lost her cuteness.

"Hi, losers!" Tenchi greeted everyone. He basically has the same smug attitude InuYasha has. (I bet Sesshy likes that. that was sarcasm, by the way)

"We need to go. That stupid imp Jaken seems to think bunnies are eating him…" Kagura informed her husband. again, hisssssss You: are you going to do that everytime you mention the fact that Sesshomaru and Kagura are married? Me: Yes! I can't help it!!! You: Just write this lame excuse for a story with_out_ the psycho babble. ducktapes my mouth shut Me: mmmm! mmmmmmmm!!!! You: that's better. but that doesn't keep this story from sucking more…

"Joy." Sesshomaru said. (uh yeah… Jaken randomly went insane one day. Sesshy just hit him on the head one too many times…) "Well I better go see to him… Sayonara." They left.

Sota looked at his watch. "When are they going to release you, Kagome?"

"Well…"

"Release??? You're being held captive here???" InuYasha asked. "I'll get you out Kagome!!!" He drew the Tetsusaiga.

"InuYasha, sit." Kagome told him.

"Aaah!" InuYasha crashed to the ground, waking the baby. You: I'm surprised _you_ didn't before with all your yelling… Me: mmmm!!! You: okay, okay. I'll take it off. rips off ducktape Me: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! You: ha, ha. Loser. Me: TT waaa… you pulled off skin…

"Oh now look what you did! You woke poor Inu up!" I heard somewhere that's what they named their son… and don't make fun of my reliance on adult swim to bring me my InuYasha (they should so totally rename it "Sesshomaru"!!! You: you're an idiot. Me: I know!!! You: blink blink …right then.). And I heard adult swim is gonna cancel it! sniff sniff "There, there… It's okay. Shhhh…"

"And HOW was that my fault??? You were the one who said 'sit'!"

"You were the one making all the noise!!!"

"Yeah well…"

Kagome's mom (why do we never find out her name?) cleared her throat. "Inu isn't going to quiet down with you two bickering…" She pointed out mildly.

"You're right, mom…" Kagome said, rocking Inu gently. She cooed at him and eventually he fell back asleep. "Can you take him for a minute?"

"Sure." Her mom said, taking Inu into her arms.

Kagome got out of the bed and threw her arms around her husband. "I'm sorry." She said. "I'm just still stressed from the labor."

InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, making Kagome fans everywhere go "awww…" and Kikyo fans go "You F-ing trator!!!!!" "That's okay. I understand." They kissed.

Sango slapped Miroku. "You bastard! You never do that do me anymore! How do you think I feel???"

"Uh… Hormonal?" He said, looking at her swollen belly.

Sango was about to slap him again, but Sora said, "let me, mommy!" and pat her father on the hand gently. (she was being cute.)

"Ow!" Miroku said, writhing in mock pain. "That hurt!"

"It wasn't supposed to, silly!"

"Oh ok. C'mere and give me a hug, you!" He said, scooping her up in his arms. Miroku may be a perverted monk, but he _is_ a good father. (I think so, anyway.) Sora giggled, making her mother go "You're so adorable!" (well she is…)

Sota looked at his watch. "Sorry to cut my visit short, but I have a test tomorrow, and I really need to study. See you at home, Sis!" He left.

As he was leaving, the doctor came in and released Kagome and her baby.

"Well we better go too," Sango said. "I need to elevate my ankles."

As they were walking on the path that led to Kaede's village from the Bone-Eater's Well, Sango thought she saw something in the shadows, and she stopped. She thought she sensed a slight demonic aura, but she couldn't be sure so she let it go.

Kohaku held his breath. Had she seen him? He hoped not. He didn't wanna hafta explain to her why he was alive. After the final battle against Naraku, she thought he had died, and he didn't know that 'til a while later, so he just let her go on believing he was dead because he didn't want her to get upset.

Sango kept moving, and he could breathe again. He had heard on the street a few years back that she had had children, so he came every once and a while to see them. Unfortunately, however, he had to watch them grow up at a distance…


	3. Chapter Two: Let's Discuss This over Tea

**After a long time of waiting, you finally get to read chapter two. Please hold your excitement until after the presentation.**

**Yes, I know I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters… _sigh_… I want you, Sesshy-sama…. (and Kikyo, but I _don't_ think threesomes are gonna work here…)**

Chapter Two:

Let's Discuss This over Tea

A few weeks after the birth of Inu, Sesshomaru decided to pay old Totosai a visit. Rin's birthday was coming up, and he wanted to get her something. This wasn't just any birthday for Rin, however. This was the big 1-4, the year she became a woman.

Strong-willed and determined, Sesshomaru had no doubt Rin could take care of herself, but he still worried. This is why he came to Totosai. He hated the old geezer, but he _was_ a good sword smith, so maybe he could convince him to forge a sword–for Rin's sake.

Sesshomaru walked across the barren lava-covered plain where Totosai made his home, contemplating how he was going to handle Totosai. Threats never worked—the old man would always go hide behind his pathetic hanyou younger brother, and he would get nowhere. He also wasn't the type to reward those he didn't like, so that was obviously out of the question. He decided to "try" asking nicely, something he learned from his sister-in-law.

"Lord Sesshomaruuuuuuuuuuuu!!!" Sesshomaru heard one of the most annoying voices ever calling him.

_Damn it, Jaken… interrupting my thoughts like that… I'll have to punish you later…_ Sesshomaru thought. "Quiet, Jaken!"

"Y-yes, M'lord." Jaken said, putting a three (I think that's how many he has) –fingered hand over his beaklike mouth.

Jaken had limited sanity, and this is one of the rare (if existent) moments where he was ahem, "normal".

"I am going to speak with Totosai. I want you to stay here until I return." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Yes, M'lord!"

Totosai inhaled deeply, savoring the pungent aroma of the tea he was about to enjoy. He slowly lifted the cup to his lips… and noticed the shadow that fell across him. He looked up and saw Sesshomaru looming over him.

Totosai freaked, spraying Sesshomaru full in the face, causing his eye shadow to run.

"What the HELL was that for???" Sesshomaru roared, grabbing Totosai by the collar and slamming him up against the wall.

Totosai stared at Sesshomaru, wide-eyed and shivering. "L-Lord Sesshomaru!"

"ANSWER ME!!!"

Totosai moaned and then fainted.

"…" Sesshomaru sighed and dropped the old swordsmith. He rubbed his temple, annoyed. A killer migraine was coming on…

"I don't think that went too well."

Sesshomaru turned and glared at the man standing before him. "…"

"Talkative as ever, I see."

"Do I know you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." The stranger said.

"And you know me?"

"No not really." The stranger said, scratching at his stubble thoughtfully.

"Heh." Sesshomaru turned back and looked at Totosai's unconscious body.

"If you want him to do something, play by _his_ rules."

"Just _who_ do you think you are???" Sesshomaru asked angrily, turning back toward the strange man.

He was gone. _Hmm… He smelled familiar… _Sesshomaru thought. He looked once again at Totosai. _I guess I could speak with him… stop all the demanding…_ He sighed. That was so out of character for him.

He sat down and waited for the old man to awaken.

**So… that was chapter 2. I know, that was short, and for that I'm sorry. Review, if you wish… Suggestions would be extremely helpful… I'm starting to get writer's block…**


End file.
